diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Kou Mukami
}} Kou Mukami (無神 コウ Mukami Kou) is the second son of the Mukami household. He is an idol in the human world as a side job. Appearance Kou has a handsome, beautiful face. He has curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His left eye is light blue and his right eye is red. He wears earrings on both ears. He usually wears a long sleeve black shirt that has circles in the front and black bordering the top and bottom. He sometimes wears it with a pink jacket with short sleeves. He wears it with blue jeans. He also wears a necklace and bracelets on his left arm. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a white dress shirt underneath that is slightly unbuttoned revealing a maroon shirt with four yellow diamonds on it. There are two red belts along the bottom of the shirt. He wears black pants that go up to his knee with long black socks with the right one having a vertical row of diamonds on it. He wears this with white boots that have some black detail on them. He also has a gold diamond shaped necklace that has two curves sticking out at top with a red jewel in the centre and two long strands at the bottom. He also wears bracelets on both arms. Personality He appears friendly, but he's actually very selfish and two-faced. Anything surrounding this idol Do-S (extreme sadist) is always at his mercy. He uses his handsome, beautiful face to his own advantage. History As a human child, he was abandoned in a manhole and never knew anything about his parents or where he had come from. Because he lived in the sewers, Kou would always dream of obtaining the blue sky he saw above. One day, soldiers looking for rebels randomly shot a pair of mother and child in front of Kou as an example to potential rebels. Kou didn’t understand what was going on or know what the soldiers that found him intended to do to him. When they saw his face, they sent him to the orphanage. Upon arriving there, he received good food, clean clothes, and all the nice things he wasn’t able to have in the sewers. Kou thought of the orphanage as heaven. Then Kou was taken to a "club." Because of a war that was going on, the country needed money. To earn quick money to fund the war, the club chose beautiful children like Kou from the orphanage and offered them up as merchandise and "entertainment" for aristocrats. Kou was whipped, cut, beaten, and tortured. He was so in-demand that his bruises and wounds didn't have time to heal. Kou didn't want to think that his beating was painful and wanted to believe that he should be happy because he could have nice things. Eventually, he accepted that the situation he was in was basically hell. In an attempt to stop the orphanage from making him continue as an aristocrat's toy, he lamented that his right eye might never see the blue sky he craved again. He decided to disfigure himself by gouging out his right eye. Unfortunately, that only made the aristocrats desire him more. Kou realized that he made a mistake, and he feared that his situation would only get worse. Kou tried to commit suicide but found himself unable to kill himself. Soon after, he met Ruki, who called Kou a loser. Kou denied that and tried to kill himself (Ruki even dared him to), but again, Kou was unable to do so, as Ruki expected. Ruki told Kou that the reason Kou couldn’t commit suicide despite desperately wanting to escape his situation was because Kou still had hope. Ruki knew this because he often caught Kou staring at the sky. Ruki told Kou that if he gave up that hope, he would be nothing more than a loser. Ruki invited Kou to come with him if he wanted to be free from his hell. Ruki, Kou, and Yuma became friends and then planned their escape. Their plan was initially successful, but the orphanage people caught up to them. Kou was shot and injured multiple times, the pursuers citing that it didn’t matter if they hurt the "merchandise" because Kou’s patrons liked him the more damaged he was. However, Kou was near death when he was brought back to the orphanage. As Kou’s life faded, he cried that he didn’t want to die until he was able to see the blue sky that he desired. Karlheinz soon appeared with the offer to make him and his brothers vampires. Karlheinz took in the Mukami brothers and gave Kou a new magic eye. His eye is and seems to be like a jewel but also allows Kou to see the truth by reading the heart of humans. Karlheinz told him that he received the eye because he knew that Kou had trouble believing in other people other than his brothers and Karlheinz. However, Karlheinz also warned Kou not to rely on it too much and lose sight of what was really important to him. He also added that when Kou is matched with a certain blood and understands a certain truth, the eye would show him a miracle. Karlheinz took the brothers and prepared them to help him with the "Adam and Eve" plan which includes a human girl with the heart of the demon lord’s daughter. "Eve’s" blood would choose an “Adam” who will be able to obtain the power to control the world, and their descendants would change the world. Although Kou doesn’t understand it, he still wants to help complete Karlheinz's wish. Relationships Family Yui Komori He only displays his double-faced personality to Yui, which is revealed during their first meeting, and because of that, Yui became extremely cautious of him. When Yui asks him why he calls her 'M Neko', he replies that it's because she's a Do-M (Masochist) and a cute kitten. Kou torments her such as; tying her up in the rain when she refused to let him suck her blood (she wasn't feeling well that time), threatening to smash her face with a hot frying pan when she tried to teach him how to cook, and purposely making out with her as his "girlfriend" in front of his fans (he's an idol) in order for her to get bullied. Kou also gets irritated when Yui sympathises others and gets jealous at school when he sees her lending her notes to a male classmate who shows an interest in her. He then tries to make Yui jealous by tying her up and sucking the blood of one of his fans in front of her. When Ruki informs him that it may be impossible for them to become "Adam", since they are not purebloods like the Sakamaki's, Kou starts risking his life on purpose to see how far Yui would go for him, believing that saving others in dangerous situations means you 'love' them. One day, he fills the kitchen with gas so that Yui would come and 'save' him, but it causes her to pass out (due to lack of oxygen in a gas-filled room) and he sees this as she truly does love him. Kou finally realises his own feelings for Yui when she decides to test him by slicing her throat with a knife, but he stops her. In Yuma's route, he steps all over her fingers and nearly sucks her blood just because she touched his phone, and in Ruki's route, he makes several attempts to taste her blood but is always stopped by the arrival of Ruki. He is the main antagonist in Laito and Subaru's routes, but his personality is displayed differently. In Subaru's route, he shows his outer character to Yui and only shows his true colours when she is not around and towards the end of Subaru's route. In Laito's route, his outer character and sadistic personality are both shown at the same time and he appears more forceful towards Yui. Karlheinz Subaru Trivia *He is left-handed. *His foot size is 26 cm. *He can see people's heart from his "red eye". He can tell if they are lying or not. * He absolutely adores cats (neko). * He obsesses over vongole bianco and can devour up to 3 servings at one go. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mukami Family Category:Male Category:Japanese Category:Blonde